


The Perfect Organism

by HeadOfSpectre



Category: Alien Series, Pokemon
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Lillie - Freeform, Lusamine - Freeform, Neomorph, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadOfSpectre/pseuds/HeadOfSpectre
Summary: Lillie returns to Aether Paradise, sick with a rapidly growing infection... and Lusamine's rage turns to concern.





	The Perfect Organism

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't have an excuse for this. 
> 
> There was another throwaway comment. I was all hyped about the new Alien movie, and working on a different fic, and then someone joked about me throwing Chestbursters in there, and ever the one upping asshole, I said 'Backbursters actually.' and that somehow evolved into me writing an enactment of the Backburster scene featuring Lillie and Lusamine.
> 
> Am I ashamed? A little.  
> Is that gonna stop me?  
> Nope.

            Lusamine awoke with a start.

   “Madame President! It’s Lillie! She’s sick!”  
            It’d been weeks since her daughter had fled home, but Lusamine was still up the moment she heard the words. Fury and relief washed over her. The pokemon Lillie had stole was irreplaceable! At least she had it back… but that daughter of hers… that selfish, arrogant daughter… she’d pay.

            Wicke led her down twisting hallways, to a medical room, where she saw Lillie, pale as death, sitting on a bed, a doctor looking over her.

            Her daughter noticed her out of the corner of her eye, and seemed to silently beg her to come closer.

   “M-Mother…”

            Lusamine accepted her invitation, briskly marching through the door.

    “You ugly little creature! What makes you think you can come back here”

    “I’m s-sorry M-Mother…” Tears were streaming down Lillie’s face… her face… the sight of it calmed some of the rage in Lusamine’s heart, awakening a more maternal concern. The girl had stained her pretty white dress with blood. No doubt blood she’d coughed up. They could settle their scores later… what was happening to her… this was serious.

   “What are her symptoms?” She asked the doctor.

   “Too many.” The doctor replied, “Vomiting blood, the sweating, she was shaking earlier.”

   “Anything you’ve dealt with before?”  
The doctor felt silent, and Lusamine glared at him.

   “Is it anything you’ve dealt with before?” She asked, her tone harsher.

   “I... I’ve never seen anything like this, no.”

Lusamine gripped Lillie’s chin.

   “Tell me what happened. When did this start?” It was more a demand than a question.

    “S-Sun and I… The woods… w-we cut through a trail a-and… started then…” She was having trouble breathing now, every exhale coming out raspy and quick, like something was resting against her lungs.

   “Fungal perhaps…” Lusamine murmured, “No… too fast acting. What have you been eating? Has it been properly cooked? Did you know what it was?”

            Lillie nodded, before coughing violently, and spitting up more blood. Some of it got onto Lusamine’s immaculate white outfit, but right now she didn’t give much of a shit.

   “Get an IV into her! I want a blood sample done immediately!”  
The doctor took off, and Lillie rested against her Mother’s chest.

   “M-Mother I’m sorry… I-I wanted to… I-I’m sorry…”

She had hated this girl mere moments ago… but it felt right to comfort her. She smoothed her hair down, making it beautiful again, and lifted her chin.

   “We’ll discuss it later. Just relax… you’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” She forced a smile, hiding her anger and her concern, before caressing her cheek, and brushing a finger against her lips, just as she’d done when Lillie was a child. It seemed to calm her down somewhat. Her green eyes met Lusamines… and for a moment… it seemed as if things may be alright…

            For a moment.

            The convulsions started suddenly, the younger girls body began to shake, slowly at first, but soon, violently. Lusamine tried to hold her thrashing daughter still, listening to her cry the whole while.

            _What if it’s too late?_

She hammered that thought down. It was some awful primal fear… something stupid! Ugly! Why would she ever think that? But Lillie kept shaking…

            She rested a hand on Lillie’s back and felt something… hard, bony? What was that? She pulled the girl forward and took a look, not sure what to expect. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at either… Two dark, bloody spikes jutted out from Lillie’s back. Her heart skipped a beat, as she swore her daughters back looked… swollen…

   “M-Mother!” Lillie squealed, “H-HURTS!”

   Lusamine wasn’t sure what to do. She could only watch as her daughters back bulged, and a thin red line appeared on the back of her dress, accompanied by a sickening popping, and Lillie’s pained screaming.

   “M-MOTHER! M-MAKE IT STOP! I… HURT! M-MOMMY! H-HURT I-I HURRRT!”

            “Lillie! Just hold on! It’s gonna be okay! Mommy’s gonna make it okay!” Lusamine insisted, but she had no idea what to do. She couldn’t do anything but yell.

   “GODDAMNIT SOMEBODY HELP!”

            Lillie was still shaking, and in the reflection of the window, she could see her daughters back getting worse and worse… the skin seemed to be splitting. Lillie let out a wet sounding gasp. Her eyes widened, and then went blank, as a loud, sickening pop sounded from her. She was still breathing… barely…

   “Lillie! Lillie no, no, no! Lillie please no! Please!” Lusamine begged, but her daughter slumped forward, and as she did, something… fell… out of her back. Lusamine’s heart stopped dead in her chest. So did Lillie’s, although more literally…

            In the reflection of the window, she saw herself holding her daughter’s corpse, her beautiful daughter… her back viciously torn open by… what? WHAT?

            She lay her down on her side, bloody hands shaking as she went around the bed to examine just what had fallen out of her… something horrible, no doubt.

            On the ground was a pool of blood and… things Lusamine could not, would not identify… and amongst it… something white, small and new. Not an organ. Not a bone… something alive. In death, Lillie had created life.

            The creature let out a hiss, taking in its surroundings. It was eyeless, but she knew it could see her.

            The creature let out a snarl, before bolting away from her, deeming her a threat. With impressive strength, it smashed through a floor vent, and was gone…

            Lusamine could only stand there, shellshocked. She could only stand there when the Doctor returned, and saw a dead little girl, and a Mother questioning every mistake she’d ever made, now that there was no going back. Perhaps if its ‘Mother’ had not been her own daughter, she might have admired the creature. Might have seen it as… as a perfect organism.


End file.
